


A Night Out

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam and Dean making you wear a remote controlled vibrator during an undercover fancy dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Jessabelle! You're the best!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (I own nothing but the story. not the characters...)

“Guys. I can’t wear this!” I growled as I stood in the mirror. I felt stupid being dressed like this; I was a hunter, not a girly girl who primped. The dress was simple, a long black chiffon that fell to the floor with a boat neck. It nipped perfectly at the waist and frankly fit me like a dream. But I still felt awkward in it.

“It can’t be that bad…” Dean’s voice echoed back at me through the walls. I knew that both brothers would be dressed to the nine and looked amazing and that they were waiting for me impatiently.

“Come on, the tickets say we have to be there at 8.” Sam’s voice was next to the door. The handle jiggled and he pushed to open the door but it didn’t move.

“Give me a damn second… Jesus.” I hissed and picked up the towering black heels from the floor. I huffed and disengaged the lock on the door.

“Let me in… I have something for you.” Sam’s voice was hushed from the other side of the door as I pulled it open. He grinned at me as his eyes scanned my body, “Wow! You look…”

“Stupid?”

“Stunning.”

“Damn, you do clean up well.” Dean commented. He looked great, black slacks and a white button down with the collar open so a hint of tanned skin peeked out.

“So, we bought something the other day.” Sam said pushing into the bathroom. I stepped back to let him in and stared up at his face then slowly scanned his body. He looked incredible; the white shirt was crisp and a jet black bow tie. His hair was pushed back behind his ears with a stubble covered chin. Sam pulled something from the pocket of his jacket; it was soft and black as it sat in the palm of his hand.

“What is that?”

“Panties for tonight.” Sam whispered in my ear then kissed my shoulder.

“I have panties on.” I said as my head tilted to the side and gave him a confused smile.

“Not these kind.” Sam said with a nod as he placed them in my hand. The panties were soft and weighted.

“Sam?”

“Remember a few weeks ago when you and Dean got in trouble… and I bailed your ass out of the fire.” Sam said with a low voice that made my side tingle, “You said that you owed me one… time to pay up.”

“We are on a case!” I protested and clutched the panties in my hand.

“Yeah, we are also going to a black tie dinner to find a monster that chooses to chow on rich old white ladies… things aren’t going as they usually do for us.” Sam smirked as he reached around and swatted my ass, “Crotch less too, can’t wait!”

“Sam, I can’t.”

“Oh, you can and will.” Sam nodded and kissed me then stepped out of the bathroom.

As I made the adjustments, I listened to the two of them chattering outside the bathroom. Dean’s voice was filled with too much excitement and Sam had the cool casual tone to his voice that almost scared me.

“Don’t forget to turn them on!” Sam reminded me which I mocked as I dropped the skirt of my dress and stepped into my heels. The panties buzzed and nearly knocked me back, sending me reaching for the sink. I looked up at my reflection and dreaded my decision to go along with this.

I could handle this… I was a bad ass hunter.

“Let’s go hunt a monster!” I said stepping out and grabbing the small handbag from the motel counter.

 

The orchestral music filled the huge ballroom as guests filtered through with flutes of champagne or glasses of red wine. They were mingling and chatting amongst themselves, laughing and complementing one another as I stood near the balcony with a glass of white wine in hand. Sam was across the room and watching people, a few times being mistaken for the wait staff. He had buzzed me twice since we arrived, once in front of an older couple who apparently were loaded. Dean on the other hand was flirting with cougars and women with distinguished silver hair, making them laugh and making sure they never had an empty glass.

I listened to couples as they passed by; my legs were shaking a little with anticipation. I knew that Sam was going to buzz me but I didn’t know when. I stared at Sam and gave him a smile. He dipped his head then slowly looked up at me. I watched him move through the crowd of people with ease until he was right in front of me.

“Dinner's going to start soon.” Sam said as he glanced around. His hand was tucked into his pocket and my eyes were focused on him.

“Don’t you do it!” I hissed at him.

“Do what?” He teased then buzzed me. The sensation travelled to my knees and made them buckle slightly.

“Ugh! Sam!” I snapped and slapped his chest. I was panting a little as he let the vibrations go on. This time taking the pulsation a notch higher. I gasped for air as the hard plastic sheathed with the soft cotton pushed against my clit harder. I leaned into him and rested my head on his chest.

“Oh, you don’t like that? I only wanna make you feel good baby.” Sam whispered in my ear then put soft lips on my ear, “You look amazing. I wanna strip the dress from you right now and fuck you in the middle of the floor.”

“Sammy.” I whimpered and gripped his shirt feeling my insides twisting and untwisting. I heard him chuckle as the vibration stopped and I took in a big gulp of air.

“You better not come before dinner's over.” He said as he lifted my chin and kissed my lips. I watched him moved back into the crowd and join Dean across the room. I scanned the immediate area and tried to steady myself. I watched as Sam handed over a small black device and Dean’s lips stretch into a smile, a wide one with sparkling eyes. I swallowed my wine and closed my eyes. A woman in a deep red dress stood at the entryway of the hall and clinked a spoon to a glass, forcing the room to a hush.

“Dinner is served.”

I sat beside Sam and shifted nervously in my seat. Dean was sitting across from me at the small table next to a tan woman with silver hair and a tight black dress on that was better suited for someone about thirty years her junior. Waiters were delivering plates and filling glasses as Sam put his hand on my leg. I couldn’t get comfortable, I was overstimulated already and the anticipation was killing me.

“Sit still or he’ll buzz you.” Sam warned. I shot him a glare and frowned. Sam nodded to Dean who grinned as he buzzed me. I jumped in my seat and banged my knee into the table. Sam squeezed my knee and picked his glass up with the other hand. He took a sip then leaned over.

“Where are your manners girl?” Sam hissed in my ear, “Play nice with my brother.”

I sat through dinner with Dean switching through the functions. I struggled to eat because I feared if I opened my mouth I would moan. My body was tense; every piece of me needed release. I had forgotten about the monster, I was distracted from the fact there were at least a thousand other people there. I grabbed Dean’s wrist as people began to congregate around the dance floor and move to the funky soft rock version of a Lady Gaga song. Sam trailed behind us as I pulled Dean into small room just off from the main hall.

“Turn it off.” I pleaded. Dean smiled and shook his head. Sam pulled the door closed behind us.

“Can’t do that toots.” Dean said with a causal voice that made me angry. I looked back at Sam then acted without thinking. I grabbed the black tie that hung from Dean and yanked him down to me. I planted a hard and needy kiss on his lips. His back tensed as a hand gripped my hip. The vibrator nestled between my lips was making me crazy with it's continued pattern of slowing down and speeding up repetitively. My blood was coursing through my veins faster as my heart beat harder. There was a new sense of excitement that we could be caught. Being shared by the brothers was nothing new, but it was still insanely hot, knowing that they wanted me and that I could have them both.

“You stop that thing or you fuck me.” I said as I pulled away from Dean. I shot a look to Sam who was just smiling. A sinister smile that made my already shaking insides, shake harder.

“Only if he’s okay with it.” Dean nodded towards Sam; I shot a look at Sam as he licked his lips.

“Hand it over.” Sam said softly.

Dean pulled the remote out and pressed a button that caused the vibrator pressed up against my pussy to shudder and shake harder, enough to make me moan loud. I grabbed for Dean’s shirt and kissed him again. Dean moaned against my lips and gripped my ass. Dean’s other hand grabbed my neck and held me tight against him, my hips bucking slightly to the vibration between my legs.

His hand wandered my back as the vibrations got stronger. Dean backed us into a table with chairs set around a crisp white table cloth. He sat in his chair and pulled me into his lap. I let go of his shirt and started to hike my dress up and let it fall over Dean’s legs. My fingers fumbled between my legs to pull the panties to the side, I needed to be touched. 

Dean’s mouth pulled from mine and pushed my hair to the side. He kissed and sucked on my neck as he squeezed my breast and pulled me tighter to him.

“Take them off.” Dean growled between kisses and soft bites.

“Keep them on.” Sam’s voice was stern behind me.

I let out a pathetic moan and turned my head to stare at Sam as Dean grinded into me. Sam was leaning against a table with the remote in his hand. His eyes were fixed on us as he smiled softly. Dean’s fingers turned my head back to him and kissed me. His hand slipped down my side and dove between my legs; he pushed the buzzing panties against me then went lower, touching soft eager skin lightly, sending chills up my spine and a moan to pour from my lips.

“Fuck, you’re soaked.” Dean growled as he gripped my breast, “Sammy… you gotta.”

“Fuck me, Dean.” I growled as I gripped his chin and forced him to look at me.

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean smirked and let go of my hip. His hand pushed between us and unzipped his pants.

“Turn her around…” Sam commanded.

Dean turned me on his lap and hiked the back of my skirt up. I stared up at Sam as he slowly rose from the table. With one hand Dean lifted my ass then eased me back down on his dick. I lifted my hips and fell a few times as Sam stood in front of me. I knew what he wanted but I wanted to hear the words.

I groaned as Dean’s cock slid into me slowly and pulled back. I reached up and grabbed Sam’s belt for leverage then slowly rode his brother.

“You like that?” Sam asked holding my chin with two fingers and forcing me to look up at him.

“Yes, oh fuck, yes!” I whined as Dean picked up the pace and thrusted hard into me, making me bounce up. His hand moved up my side and squeezed my breast hard

“You know what I want, don’t you?” Sam asked as he stroked my cheek. I pressed my lips into the palm of his hand but never broke my eye contact. He pressed the plus sign on   
the remote and the jackhammer hard vibration pounded against my clit.

“Oh fuck, Sammy!” I whined.

“Harder, Dean.” Sam said firmly as he stepped closer to me. His eyes never left mine. Dean groaned deep in his belly and fucked into me harder. 

My legs were shaking as I was being pounded into. My body was going through white hot waves of pleasure that seeped into pain for a moment then back into pleasure as Dean worked harder and faster. With unsteady hands, I pulled Sam’s belt loose then unzipped his pants. I hesitated for a moment to look up at Sam; he was staring down at me with a mouth that was slack and eager eyes. I pulled his dick out and let it stand at attention before kissing the head, tasting the salt warm precome on my lips as I licked them.

“That’s my girl.” Sam groaned as I swallowed him down. Slowly bobbing up and down on Sam as Dean slammed into me. I gripped the base of his cock and stroked as I swirled my tongue around the head of Sam’s cock making Sam moan and jerk his hips forward. My guts were a tangled mess, every nerve was firing off and hot like a live wire. My heart was pounding hard in my chest.

Sam gripped the back of my head and pushed my mouth further down on his cock. Dean was grunting, gripping my hips hard as he pounded deeper into me. I moaned around Sam and felt my legs go weak. I was done. My insides cracked and broke down, all the tension snapped and nothing but release raced through me even if Dean was nowhere close to being done. Sam gripped my hair and forced my mouth down, making me gag. I pulled in air through my nose as tears poured down my face.

“Yeah, baby!” Dean groaned and pushed himself deeper inside of me.

“Good girl.” Sam purred as he let me up for air. I gripped his cock and stroked him off as a deep moan pushed from inside of me. I bounced hard on Dean’s lap as he thrusted faster into me.

“Fuck… oh fuck!” Dean growled as he thrusted. His breath hot on my neck.

“Dean! Oh god!” I cried out and squeezed Sam; he groaned and pushed his hips into my hand. I went back to Sam, messily choking him down. I could feel Sam coming close, his hips shuddered against my hand and he growled deep in his belly. His back arched and his stroked my hair.

“Fuck.” Sam hissed as he gripped the back of my head.

“Dean…” I said breathlessly with teary eyes and shaking legs. Dean moaned in reply.

Dean lazily thrusted into me three more times as he gripped my waist tight. His head rested on my spine before he pressed kisses into the thin sheer fabric of my dress.

“Fucking perfect.” Dean whispered as he stroked my belly.

I glanced up at Sam as I swallowed him down as far as I could before gagging. Sam groaned and jerked as he came and filled my mouth. Sam was panting and groaning as I cleaned him up. With a now steady hand I tucked him back in his trousers and grinned up at him.

Sam helped me up from the chair and wrapped his arms around me. My legs were still shaking but I was able to stand.

“We still have a case to work.” Sam said with a hushed voice. He ran a hand over my back and kissed the top of my head.

“I thought this was the case.” Dean teased as he fixed the back of my dress and kissed the bare skin on my back.

“Excuse me! You cannot be in here!” A woman’s sharp voice called out from across the room.

“We’ll be leaving.”

“You should…” The woman said with a stiff tone.

Sam slipped his arm behind me and Dean stuck close to my other side as we hurried out of the room.

“Guess we need to find another angle to work this case.” Dean chuckled as the women glared us down.

"I was thinking that I saw another empty room down the hall", I said looking up at Dean.

Dean shot a look at Sam, who just shrugged.

"Or we could do that", Dean said.

I smiled. 

This dinner party might not be so bad after all.


End file.
